


Простые сложные вещи

by pino_cchio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Тони в короткой улыбке Зимнего Солдата видит человека из хроники.Джеймс в горящем взгляде механика — Говарда Старка.И обоим действительно жаль.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Сыроватый, на самом-то деле, огрызок. Год после муви!Гражданки. Тони здесь вышел последышем "Ностальгии", но хотя бы за Пятницу в тексте к серии не прикрепляю.
> 
> Я категорически не представляю себе конструктивного диалога между Тони и Стивом. Я теперь вообще не представляю себе Стива.
> 
> Барнс — Барнс дело другое.

Роджерса хватило ровно на год.

И не то чтобы заварушка стоила того, чтобы о ней рассказывать. Нет. Просто ещё один обиженный жизнью, здравым смыслом и общественным мнением гений с фиксацией на Старке оказался не обделён мозгами и начисто лишён инстинкта самосохранения. Такое иногда случалось, и в решении этих проблем Тони весьма поднаторел.

Не то чтобы драка стоила того, чтобы в неё помимо Мстителей вмешался Капитан со своими беглецами. Или чтобы Барнс неловко подставился и в очередной вывел из строя руку.

Всё вообще вышло быстро, путано и страшно. Быстро, потому что ботам обиженного явно не хватало манёвренности. Путано, потому что никто из них поначалу не понял — вместе они или порознь. А страшно…

Потому как, чего бы ради те не вылезли из вакандской норы, Росс не выпишет им путёвку в мирную жизнь, а на веки вечные запечатает в Подводной тюрьме. И тогда во всём этом будет мало смысла, а Тони и без того слишком много лет потратил на бессмысленные вещи.

Он так думал. Питер считал, что он неправ.

 _Много кто_ считал, что он неправ, но это не то слово, которое нравилось Старку.

* * *

— Моё святилище, — гордо представляет Старк, обводя рукой мастерскую. — Уже не слишком святое, и не особенно моё.

Указывает Барнсу на стул возле рабочего стола, сам садится напротив и регулирует высоту кресла.

— Куртку сними.

Джеймс снимает черную кожанку, оставаясь в чёрной же майке, и кладёт бионику на стол. Металл негромко звенит о металл, Зимний Солдат неприязненно косится на собственную руку, но ни звука не произносит.

Старк же без бравады не может: друг Роджерса дружелюбным не выглядит, а работать в постоянном ожидании того, как стальные пальцы сомкнутся на его шее — идея не из лучших. Работать с Барнсом вообще идея не из лучших, и Старк всё ещё плохо представляет, что он обо всём этом думает и как ему дальше с этим быть.

Он знает только, что у Барнса интересная рука. Что он бы с удовольствием покопался в ней, не прилагайся к ней убийца родителей, но отцепить руку от убийцы родителей значит продемонстрировать свой страх. Неопределённых страх, потому что, если честно, Тони не знает, чего конкретно он боится: того, что перед ним Зимний Солдат или того, что перед ним Зимний Солдат, а он собирается ему помочь. Тони включил бы музыку, чтобы заглушить лязг инструментов о протез и собственные мысли, но вряд ли его музыкальный вкус придётся по нраву гостю. А нервировать профессионального киллера, пусть даже находясь в одном здании с несколькими _хорошо_ знающими своё дело Мстителями, идея не из лучших.

— Можешь не стесняться, — вдруг негромко и очевидно нерешительно говорит Барнс.

Старк ловит себя на том, что уже с минуту просто смотрит на металлическую руку, не рискуя дотронуться, давит желание зарычать в ответ и причмокивает. Оценивающе оглядывает Барнса и подпирает подбородок, не выпуская из пальцев отвёртку.

— Прежде, чем мы начнём... Ты щекотки боишься?

Джеймс приподнимает брови, а Старк продолжает:

— По шкале от одного до десяти — насколько сильно? Отбиваться начинаешь сразу или даёшь противнику фору?

Барнс склоняет голову к плечу и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я просто хочу быть уверенным, что как только я начну чинить твою руку, ты не выдернешь мне мою, — непринужденно поясняет Тони и это почти… Почти нетрудно.

Зимний Солдат качает головой, кладёт бионику обратно на металлический стол и едва заметно, по-прежнему неуверенно усмехается:

— Свернуть тебе шею быстрее, чем выдернуть руку.

— А как со щекоткой?

И на удивление Старка вопрос тот всё же понимает верно.

— От средней трети плеча до самых пальцев ничего не чувствует.

— Обезболить можно?

— Бесполезно: метаболизируется раньше, чем успевает подействовать.

Тони задумчиво стучит отвёрткой по подбородку, поднимается с кресла и откатывает его подальше от стола.

— Пятница, спроектируй объёмную модель.

Над рукой тут же появляется её точная голографическая копия, Пятница препарирует виртуальную модель бионики до мельчайших деталей, словно опытный анатом — препарат. Отделяет толстые как канаты волокна от более тонких, распутывает полупрозрачные лески и, повинуясь движению руки Старка, собирает всё вновь в единое целое.

— Абсолютная анатомическая копия, босс, — оповещает ИскИн. — Повреждение в области плечевого сплетения — необходимо заменить волокно.

Тони крутит модель в руках, увеличивает место повреждения, хмурится, и с сомнением смотрит на Зимнего Солдата.

— Повреждение выше нечувствительного участка. Я не смогу подобраться к нему, не задев живой металл.

Барнс неприязненно дёргает уголком губ:

— У брони своей тоже разрешение спрашиваешь, прежде чем начать её паять?

Тони хочется ответить, что он её с себя сначала снимает, но подобное покажется насмешкой. Он даже почти готов предложить ему из исключительно милосердных побуждений дать прикладом по голове, как вдруг…

— Брось, Старк. Тебя же это порадует.

Как вдруг Барнс смотрит на него жёстко и хрупко одновременно. Словно пытается что-то доказать. Или о чём-то попросить. Все вопросы о том, как быть, что думать и чувствовать тут же пропадают. За ненадобностью. Потому что чёртов Барнс прав.

А стоит Тони разъединить первые две пластинки, желание шутить пропадает: на лице Зимнего Солдата не дёргается ни один мускул, профиль острый как края тонкой бумаги и дикий — как у загнанного в угол зверя.

Он… Они этой боли словно не чувствуют. Они этой болью словно убивают кого-то внутри себя.

* * *

— Одного Роджерса этому миру хватает, — бросает Старк, осторожно подхватывая новое волокно пинцетом, когда Джеймс выглядит настолько серым, что Тони достаточно ясно понимает: намеренно, долго и основательно причинять людям боль нравится ему меньше всего. Любым людям. Абсолютно.

— Что? — не понимает Барнс.

— Нет, ну ты представь, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Один Роджерс успевал запретить мне закидывать ноги на мой рабочий стол в моей лаборатории, материться где бы то ни было и есть пиццу руками на моей кухне. Два Роджерса смогут упрекнуть меня за беспорядок в комоде, носки под диваном и алкоголь за рулём. С первым вполне справляется Пятница, за второе пилит Дубина, а о третьем никто не знает, поэтому «тсс»!

— Я внесу соответствующие корректировки в систему безопасности вашего автопарка, босс, — отзывается Пятница.

— Не подслушивай! — отмахивается Старк и убирает инструменты от металлической руки, давая Дубине подсоединить новое волокно к нервам. — Улавливаешь мысль, сержант?

— Благими намерениями…

— Да-да, в Капитаны Америки, — кивает Тони. — И раз уж мы уяснили, что двух Стивов Роджерсов мир не выдержит, то…

— Старк. Речь не о мире.

Тони громко вздыхает и откладывает инструменты совсем. С несколько секунд поиграв с Джеймсом в гляделки, закатывает глаза и чешет макушку.

Он понимает, о чём Барнс говорит и чего хочет. Он даже понимает, чего хочет он сам. Перестать злиться, ненавидеть, изводить себя и других. Перестать заглатывать горечь. Суметь простить. Он много чего хочет, злость словно тлеющий огонёк с ядовитым дымом, а это всё простые и сложные вещи сразу. Это не просто, никогда таковым не было и не будет, но маленький шаг сейчас — уже что-то.

— Да, не о мире, — устало массируя виски, соглашается Старк. — Речь о твоём чувстве вины. О твоём желании либо по заслугам получить, либо всем продемонстрировать, что есть за что получать.

Джим отворачивается от Старка, чувствуя, как одна искусственная тоненькая ниточка нерва за другой подсоединяются к своим собственным, и смотрит на яркую лампу, что освещает протез. Перед глазами тут же начинают прыгать разноцветные зайчики, и он раздражённо выдыхает.

— Доказывать Роджерсу, — отнимая у Дубины паяльник, говорит Старк, — что кто-то хуже, чем ему о нём думается — дело на самом-то деле благодарное. Заведомо обречённое на успех с каждым, кого не зовут Баки Барнс. Я в этом профессионал. С тобой же он будет крыть тем, что ты ничего не помнил и ничего не осознавал…

— Я прекрасно знал, что делал, — огрызается Джеймс.

— И это значит, что твой ум, к счастью, крепче, чем память, а совесть менее избирательна, чем совесть Стива. Что до моего «прощаю», — Тони ненадолго встречается с нечитаемым взглядом Солдата и невесело усмехается, — то не оно тебе поможет.

Джеймс смотрит, как Старк закрывает обнажённый участок протеза новой заплаткой, и на тон тише говорит:

— И всё же мне жаль.

Тони кивает и отводит взгляд.

— Мне тоже. Но… — крутит в руках отвёртку и неловко поводит плечами. — Глупо злиться на пистолет, когда курок нажал человек.

Даёт знак Дубине охладить раскалённый металл, проводит рукой по гладким пластинам и довольно улыбается, постукивая отвёрткой по готовой руке.

— Через неделю попросишь у Роджерса его доисторический сотовый. Удивительно, но он действительно безопасен. Без звонка из Ваканды ни ногой. Я посмотрю, как прижилось волокно. Заодно решу, как перевезти вибраниум и доказать Россу, что вы ему примерещились, а…

— Старк.

— М?

— Стив не…

— А мы с тобой о разных Стивах говорим, Барнс, — с бледной улыбкой на губах перебивает его Тони.

То, что разницу между прощением и смирением сам Тони понимает, Старк решает не озвучивать. Впрочем, и Джеймс не повторяет, что пистолет, на чей курок жала Гидра, прекрасно понимал, что делал.

Тони в короткой улыбке Зимнего Солдата видит человека из хроники.

Джеймс в горящем взгляде механика — Говарда Старка.

И обоим действительно жаль.

_21.07.2016_


End file.
